rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Leonardo Lionheart/History
Events *Battle of Haven Battles Background Lionheart was one of Ozpin's associates, but at some point he betrayed Ozpin and sided with Salem for an unknown amount of time, working as a spy. Following the disastrous events of the 40th Vytal Festival, Lionheart had given Salem the locations of Huntsmen and Huntresses dispatched throughout Mistral, in which they'd be slaughtered by Tyrian Callows and Hazel Rainart. ''RWBY'' Turncoat Several months after the Fall of Beacon Academy, Arthur Watts visited him in Mistral on behalf of Salem. On a later day, Lionheart received word from Qrow Branwen that he would be coming to Haven with a few students from Beacon. When he met them, he was shocked to hear that Team RNJR already learned about the Maidens and Relics from Qrow. Inside his office, Lionheart explained what happened to Haven. According to him, shortly after the Fall of Beacon, the Grimm attacked the city of Mistral, prompting the teachers of Haven to fight off the monsters. Lionheart gave them all leave, causing a complete desertion of the school. When Qrow revealed the Spring Maiden was with his sister Raven, Lionheart copied the coordinates of the location of the bandit tribe from Qrow's Scroll and insisted he needed time to convince the city council he needed Huntsmen for the search. After Qrow and Team RNJR left, Watts contacted him to tell him to work on improvisation. Watts then appeared and took Lionheart to a Seer, which established a connection between them and Salem. Lionheart gave his report about the location of the Spring Maiden and implored her to hurry because he was at odds with Qrow. The Seer suddenly began to choke him, and Salem warned him not to overstep his bounds before she had the Grimm release him. Almost a month later, Lionheart called Qrow and informed him he'd managed to acquire a group of huntsmen for the raid on the Branwen Tribe camp, asking him to come to the academy to discuss the plan in detail. After ending the call, he's seen in his office with Raven and admitted that he worked for Salem because he feared her and deemed her as an unstoppable force. Lionheart acknowledged he crossed a line with his betrayal to Ozpin, whom he believed should never forgive him. After Raven told him to man up because he did what he had to do to survive, Lionheart asked who she was trying to convince but received no answer as she left his office. ;Episodes Covering These Events ;*"No Safe Haven" ;*"Welcome to Haven" ;*"Dread in the Air" ;*"True Colors" Battle of Haven On the night of the full moon, Lionheart met with Qrow and the students and nervously asked why they brought their weapons. Suddenly, Raven revealed herself and the conspiracy between the Haven's headmaster and Salem's crew. Cinder Fall, her faction and Hazel Rainart also appeared and ambushed the heroes, and the Fall Maiden revealed that Lionheart had been working for Salem for a long time and sent her information that allowed her to kill numerous Huntsmen and Huntresses dispatched throughout Mistral, much to Qrow's horror. In the ensuing battle, Lionheart was confronted by Oscar Pine and told the boy to leave. When the boy ignored his ultimatum, Lionheart attacked him with Stalwart but to no avail as Oscar drew out The Long Memory. Upon seeing the weapon, Lionheart was shocked that Ozpin managed to reincarnate so quickly. As they fought, the headmaster thought of a plan to capture the boy for Salem in the hopes of pleasing her and getting his freedom back. After Cinder impaled Weiss Schnee, Oscar knocked Lionheart down the stairs defeated, and Hazel picked him up, choked and criticized him for being humiliated by a mere a boy. The headmaster rebutted that said boy was actually Ozpin, and Hazel in anger dropped him to the floor. Soon, with Cinder's permission, Lionheart opened the way to the Vault for Cinder, Raven and Vernal and was instructed to make sure Ruby was kept alive. Later on, he aided Hazel by firing projectiles at Oscar and Qrow as a distraction. After the White Fang were halted outside and Ruby shot at Lionheart, the headmaster retreated to his office. He rifled through his desk only to find the Seer at his door. Salem used the Grimm to ask where he was going and if there was anything Lionheart wished to tell her. Lionheart reported that Cinder altered the plan to allow Qrow and the students to show up. He said the White Fang attack was stopped and was uncertain if the relic would have been recovered. Death A panicking Lionheart repeatedly swore he could still assist Salem, but she was unmoved. He attempted to shoot the Seer, but it quickly disarmed him. He then resorted to running around the Seer, but it wrapped his leg. He continued to scream and beg for mercy as Salem commanded the Seer to drag him across the floor and slice him with its tentacles. From her domain, Salem called Lionheart a coward. Legacy Two weeks after the Battle of Haven, the official news report hails Lionheart as a hero who tragically lost his life defending the school against the people attempting to destroy the Mistral CCT Tower. It is later revealed that Ozpin fabricated Lionheart's story to honor his lifetime of service rather than his cowardice in helping evil forces. ;Episodes Covering These Events ;*"The More the Merrier" ;*"Vault of the Spring Maiden" ;*"Haven's Fate" ;*"Argus Limited" ;*"Uncovered" Category:History pages